Chancelia
History The Chancelia is a beautiful stretch of land. A few small ruins can be seen on its cliffs, indicating once the presence of small ports and holy sites. However, the Chancelia has never been home to any significant populations due to its poor foundation for construction and the lack of strategic positioning. Despite this, the Chancelia once drew huge crowds. Toward the late second era, the government restricted access to the lower classes, and in the third restricted more and more classes from entering. While these drew protest-- most notably the Alhambaran Pyre which consumed the poorest quarter of the city-- the decisions were not reversed, and dissenters were silenced by the strength of Taurum and Siecian authorities. Today, the Chancelia continues to be a hotspot of social conflict, whether over class visitation or Gallonese-Siecian relations. Description The Chancelia is a length of coast which spans a days ride by horse. The beach is famous for its arched rock formations among pristine beaches of sand, clear waters, and reefs-- the only such reefs off the coast of Ulyssa. Orators from other provinces often compare the beaches to the architecture of holy sites and Gallonese institutions. Importance Visitation The Siecian government reserves visitation of the Chancelia to the higher classes. These include government officials, wealthy individuals, merchants, holymen (as examples). Hotly contested over the past century was the inclusion of elite artisans and craftsmen, who were formally excluded unless the provincial class system. However, petitioning by Maelri and the emergence of the Gallonese problem eventually forced the Greater Forum of Sies to acquiesce to these demands and compromise: elite artisans and craftsmen may be invited to take part in the splendor of the Chancelia. Those who trespass are sentenced to servitude as determined by a delegation determined by the Greater Forum of Sies. While certain individuals may visit the Chancelia, no one but those of the Greater Forum of Sies may construct permanent structure or residences in the area defined to be the Chancelia. Thusly, manors and retreats are located just outside the perimeter of the Chancelia. Gallonese-Siecian Tensions Recently, the Chancelia was a proxy for tensions between the provinces of Gallanon and Sies. One esteemed, permanent member of the Imperial Forum-- a Gallonese orator-- established a manor and dockings at which to live. However, toward the beginning of construction, his servants and slaves tending to the construction were captured by Gallonese officials, whipped viciously, and were awaiting punishment by the Siecian Greater Forum's delegation. However, in response to these events, Gallanon sent a contingent of soldiers to occupy the Chancelia and the neighboring retreats. Tensions remained high between the two provinces as Gallanon awaited Sies to contest the move. The move never came. Under the pressure of force, Sies begrudgingly set aside a portion of the Chancelia available for permanent structures. Sies never returned the servants and slaves, explaining they had been executed as per established punitive procedures. The area under question has seen a huge influx of Siecian and Gallonese competing for the space. Category:Regions Category:Around the World Category:Sies Category:The Empire of Ulyssa